


The Backup

by alwaysinmyheart23



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Sharing a Bed, Singing, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinmyheart23/pseuds/alwaysinmyheart23
Summary: Ruth wins a competition to be a backup singer for Elton John's Tour. Here she meets none other than Taron Egerton. They start off on the completely wrong foot, and become not the best of friends. Can they become friends? Will they become more than friends? Find out here! lol
Relationships: Richard Madden/Original Character(s), Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s)





	The Backup

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! if you have decided to read this, thank you so much you are so sweet! The beginning may seem slow, but I have got a lot of ideas cooking! Thank you again! pls leave kudos and comments!

Chapter One

It was around noon in her tiny studio apartment when Ruth was refreshing her email, pacing around the room, then refreshing her email again. Her heart started racing as she gets a notification.

“Shit” she says as she looks at the email.

It was an email from her bank, letting her know that her account balance was under 100 dollars, again. Not only was it not the email she was hoping for, but it was a reminder that she is struggling for rent money this month. She really needed this expectant email to be a positive one. 

Deciding that waiting around won’t do anything to relieve her stress, she decides to call her best friend Jaime. 

“Jaime please put me out of my misery and meet me for coffee” she begs. 

“okay okay, meet me at our coffee shop in 10”

Jaime had a sense of calmness and reassurance in his voice that put Ruth at ease, for a minute at least. 

“I’m leaving now! Thank you! You are the greatest!” 

Ruth exclaims while pulling on her Nike sneakers and grabbing her purse. After hanging up her iPhone, she locks her apartment and heads to the little coffee shop she has been meeting Jaime at since they first met in Brooklyn. 

While Ruth finds a table, she reminisces on meeting Jaime for the first time. She was 20 and just moved to New York from Maine. While acclimating to the vastly different atmosphere, she scoured the town for acting classes and came across a flyer that would bring Jaime and Ruth together. Their friendship was one of immense support, love, and hilarity. They have had many a night roaming the city drunk, and helping be each other’s wing-man. To no avail however, because they are currently both very single. 

“So, what exactly can I put you out of your misery from?” 

Jaime has a very confused but pleased look on his face. The light is hitting Jaime’s face perfectly at this moment. Jaime is a thin but tall man, with blonde hair that has perfect curls to frame his face. Jaime has these cute dimples that accentuate his smile. He has everyone falling for him, and he doesn’t have a gender preference when it comes to love. 

Ruth looks quite different to him, with her hair and eyes dark, although when the light hits her eyes, they turn a honey caramel color. Ruth is thinking about his bluish eyes that can also look grey on rainy days when she realizes she it getting a little caught up in studying his face. She thinks they could have been the greatest couple in another life. However, Ruth gets brotherly vibes from him, so in this lifetime it could never work. She thinks.

“Ugh so where to begin?”

Ruth leans on the table with an exasperated look on her face. 

“I applied for a gig I really really want, and kind of need because my bank account is looking low” She accentuates the “low”. 

Jaime being Jaime, is just listening away as a good friend. Ruth loves the way he listens to her complain and vent. She wonders if he feels the same way about her. 

“Ruth! Continue on!” 

“Okay okay sorry. So basically, I sent in a singing clip to a competition that picks 3 people to be backup singers for Elton John’s tour and obviously I really really want it and they’re supposed to email the winners today and I just don’t want to get let down and I really need this money and the exposure! Oh my gosh Jaime the exposure! I could finally get more jobs! And..”

“Oh my god Ruth breathe!” Jaime laughs.

Ruth laughs but also whines “I’m nervous okay!” 

Jaime gives her a pat on the back “Dude! That’s amazing! And Ruth, you’re a fantastic singer and an even better person. You are so gonna get it!” 

“Damn Jaime why are you so nice to me” 

Ruth leans into his touch a little more and wonders What if we could work? She quickly shakes that feeling. Mainly because she would never want to risk their friendship and she just got out of a relationship. His name was Christopher, and he was not a good guy. Let’s just say, she walked in on him with not one, but two other girls in his bed. Ruth shudders to remember the time wasted on that guy. Ruth is only 24 but feels this weird pressure to find “the one” If that is even a real thing. She is kinda questioning it at this point. She hasn’t had many exes, but enough to question this whole “One true love” thing. At this point she’s not even sure she ever wants to get married. But for now, she is focused on her career or lack of one, for now at least. 

Her and Jaime order drinks and catch up for about 30 minutes. 

“Ruthie, I hate to break it to you, but Ive gotta go back to work. My lunch break is over” 

“Ughhhh please take me with you!” she dramatically grabs his hand.  
For a split second she swears she sees a glint of longing in his eyes, but forgets about it a second later. 

“Bye Ruth” Jaime hugs her and begins to leave the shop. Just when he’s about to push the door open, he turns and says 

“Ruthie! You got this in this in the bag kid!” pointing a finger gun in her direction.

She laughs and does finger guns back. As she is watching Jaime retreat to his job as an acting teacher at a nearby arts school, Ruth can’t help but feel a pang of jealously. She wished she had done the non-risky route of school and have the stability of a normal 9-5 job instead of random gigs here and there. But she has to remember why she came to New York, to be an actor or singer. What she really aspires to be is a voice actress, but she knows she has a lot of work ahead of her. With that in mind, she checks her email. 

Nothing.

Frustrated, she grabs her stuff and begins to walk home. She has a small part time job as a waitress in a nightclub, but she hates it. She would do anything not to go tonight. 

When she returns home, she falls on her couch and decides to check her social media for about five minutes. Until the feeling of anxiousness arrives again, and she finds herself going onto her email. 

And in that moment. An email arrives.


End file.
